


Savior

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Instead of Oliver Queen, Diana is the one to save Dinah in Longbow Hunters.





	Savior

Dinah wanted to save herself. But after hour twelve and knife wound fifteen, it became obvious that there was no way that was possible.

By hour thirteen and wound sixteen, Dinah instead began to hope that someone would come and rescue her. Though part of her was disgusted at herself for sinking so low, her hope grew more desperate as the likelihood of that wish coming true diminished. Her tormentors might have been typical thuggish scum, but they were highly organized, _smart_ scum, and if she hadn't been able fight them, Ollie surely wouldn't have any luck. The situation seemed completely hopeless.

But then, when had those odds ever stopped Wonder Woman? 

The hows and whys involved in her rescue didn't matter much to Dinah as she wrapped two needy arms around her savior's neck, but the Amazon's gentle voice murmured an explanation. Even in her pain, Dinah silently thanked Ollie for putting aside his pride long enough to ask The League for help. It endeared the man even more strongly to her heart, though she couldn’t bear to see him now . . .and in fact, wondered if she would ever be comfortable in his presence again, after what those men had done. 

Explaining that to Diana was never an issue. From the moment Wonder Woman responded to Dinah's clinging arms by pulling her closer and taking flight, Dinah knew exactly where they were headed. 

Dinah merely leaned into Diana's warm, protective touch and listened as the wind whipped around the gentle Greek words Diana murmured in an attempt to console. Dinah had no reason to argue with Wonder Woman concerning their destination. After the hell that she had been through, Paradise would be a welcome change.  


* * *

Diana knocked on the door of Dinah's room before entering. The quiet "come in" that greeted her still lacked the independence of the warrior Diana had once known, but it was far closer to the woman’s true spirit than the broken shell she’d brought to Themyscira two weeks ago.

It was an improvement, and one that told Diana that her faith in her sister’s resilience had not been misplaced.

Entering the room, Diana found Dinah to be perched on the side of her bed. Diana was pleased to see the ease with which Dinah wore the warrior garb of her people, and made a mental note to compliment Pallas for the alterations she had made in weight and size. The fact that Dinah’s smaller shoulders were squared pleased Diana, as it was another small sign of the returning determination and independence that had once defined her teammate.

But the distraught look on Dinah’s face contrasted with the indicators of progress, as did the frantic way Dinah’s knuckles kneaded the blond wig Diana had brought back from Patriarch’s World.

Trying to remember Epione’s warnings about pushing too hard and too fast and knowing that the healer had been correct in her assertion that Dinah needed to recover on her own time, yet still wanting to do _something_ to remove the sorrowful expression on her sister’s face, Diana walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dinah. "Tell me what distresses you," she said to the other woman, her tone making it more of an offer than a request.

"It’s silly, really," Dinah answered in reply, shaking the wig in her hands. The action gave the blond material a wind-swept look that Diana had admired in battle many times, and she longed for the time to come in which Dinah would return to that state.

That day would come, but it would assuredly take longer than two weeks. "I promise not to think so."

Dinah turned towards her, and flashed a genuine smile at Diana’s words. Diana would have done anything in her power to keep the happiness present, but she was unable to prevent Dinah’s frown from resuming as the smaller woman’s gaze returned to the object in her hands.

It made Diana feel helpless, in a way she was not accustomed to feeling. Diana didn’t care for the new sensation.

"I don’t think I can wear this anymore," Dinah stated finally.

"Why not?" Most of her Amazon sisters would not have understood the need to hide one’s true self, and Diana supposed there were those that would have argued that the very idea went against the ideals of Themyscira. It perhaps was not a "truthful" persona, but Diana had lived in Man’s World long enough to know the effect and importance donning a costume could have. She also knew that the wig was a part of Black Canary’s costume and Dinah’s reluctance to don _all_ of her battle gear concerned Diana.

"There’s a lot of history here, Diana," a strong but quiet voice responded. "And I’m not ready . . .to face that yet."

The reasons went unspoken, but Donna had taught Diana enough about the importance of legacies that she did not need to have them stated aloud. Diana wanted nothing more than to pull her sister close to her and to reassure her that the failure she perceived was no more a reality than the scars Themyscira had taken away, even as she knew that Dinah still dreamt of both.

But her hasty assurances and stubborn denials would be _pushing_ . . .and Diana wouldn’t jeopardize her Dinah's health with her zealousness or haste. Instead, she wrapped an arm around the other woman’s shoulders and waited for Dinah to accept the comfort she offered. Pleased at the lack of hesitation Dinah demonstrated as the smaller frame leaned into her touch, Diana used her other hand to caress Dinah’s black locks. "You share the locks of Athena," she told her sister, "Who is strong, wise, and battle-ready. Your costumed persona, on the other hand, bears the mark of Aphrodite, who is sensual and -"

"The goddess of sex, right?" Dinah interrupted.

"I was going to say more carefree," Diana responded.

"But you have to admit," Dinah argued. "Black Canary, Sex Goddess has an interesting ring to it."

"I don't disagree," Diana agreed, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her companion was certainly very capable in that particular arena. "My point, however, is that there is no shame in not yet being able to wear the wig. Nor does not wearing it make you in any way weak."

Dinah tipped her head back and studied Diana’s face for a moment. "I’m pretty sure I hear a ‘but’ in that sentence."

"But I would hope that by the time you are ready to leave the island - " Diana frowned slightly as she felt the shiver run through Dinah that was always present whenever they spoke of returning to Man’s World. "- you will be healed well enough to embrace all parts of what makes you whole. Including all that this wig represents."

Diana was rewarded with a kiss, which wasn’t the reaction she’d been trying to invoke, but not one she rejected. Breaking that kiss, Dinah pulled away and stood up, carefully laying the wig on the bed as she did so. "Well, if we’re ever going to get to that point, I suppose we should get onto the sparring."

Nodding her agreement, Diana stood and locked hands with the woman who had become her friend, lover, and companion in such a short amount of time. Dinah matched her pace as they walked out towards the court yard, where Phillipus was waiting for them.

Watching Dinah’s fierce determination to improve herself, first from the sidelines and then as Dinah’s opponent, Diana silently thanked every one of the gods for allowing her to save this woman.

She also swore to Hera that she would do everything in her power to help Dinah see just how worthy of warrior she was. By the time her sister was ready to leave the island, Dinah would be able to accept all parts of the legacy her captors had deliberately stripped away.

That especially included her costume.  



End file.
